1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2010-042798, which was filed on Feb. 26, 2010, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
The present invention relates to a printing system and a multi-function device that are configured to print and read an image, and a print data generating device and a non-transitory recording medium for generating print data of an image.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recording medium, e.g., a poster, includes a photograph of a product, e.g., a car, and a plurality of bar codes each storing a URL. By reading a bar code, e.g., by a mobile phone, a website describing the product in a language corresponding to the read bar code is displayed on the mobile phone.